


Oliver Please

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For FF#44 Theme "Touch me"<br/>Felicity is alone with Al Sahim. She's trying to get Oliver to react to her and, that way, confirm that he's still in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Please

How could she be here alone with him, and he was so quiet and still.

“Oliver”

He didn’t even look at her.

“Oliver” she reached for him which made him turn to her.

“Oliver Queen is dead, I’m Al Sahim.”

She didn’t accepted that. She refused to accept that.

“I don’t care what’s the name that… horrible man, that monster, calls you. You are Oliver, my Oliver.”

He turned back to the wall in front of him.

“Remember the day we met? You walked into my office with a laptop riddle with bullet holes and try to pass it on as you dropped coffee over it? I was chewing a pen?”

He looked even more like a statue, a black marble statue.

“And all those friends you dropped on me to convince me to do your bidding. And all the cooked up stories.”

She smile. She enjoyed reliving those times, when he entered her life like a storm. Her life before was calm, uneventful and, let’s face it, boring. Then Oliver came and suddenly she felt like she was doing something important.

The day he told her he was the Vigilante all came together. She was helping people, she was helping him helping people. And she felt like she belonged. Finally she felt apart of something.

Her love for Oliver came so naturally, growing on the field of friendship and sexual attraction she already felt for him before, when he was just as unattainable as the stars in the night sky.

But loving him had been hard, so hard. Harder for there was no women for her to blame, the only blame fell on Oliver himself, he was convinced he loved her but he didn’t thought he deserved her. He was so wrong.

“Oliver, please, it’s me Felicity.”

She managed to touch his face. She fell the ticht in his body. His feelings for her were still there, she was sure.

“Remember the other night? Touch me like you did then, Oliver.”

If he did she would know her Oliver was still there, somewhere in this shell that was Al Sahim.

It was being so hard to pretend he didn’t feel anything. Hear her begging was excruciating. Her touch felt like heaven in the Hell he was living but he couldn’t reach for it, and he wanted to, he wanted it so bad it physically hurt, more than all the torture the League had made him go through, but he couldn’t, he had to protect her, to save her.

“Oliver please”

She felt the tears pricking her eyes and then warmly running down her cheeks.

“I love you” she kissed him.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even close his eyes for if he lost focus on the wall he would lose control and if that happen, if he touched her, he would take her right there and Ra’s would killed them both. Her tears burned his face just as the tears he was holding were tearing him apart.

“Ra’s orders are to take the women back to her cell.” the guard walked in and took Felicity’s arm.

“Oliver please I know you are in there.”

She pulled his hand to her face and even with the guard watching he let her take it. Touching her was the last pleasure he will ever have. As she let his hand drop he whisper softly only for her to hear “It was red.” 


End file.
